Baupte (Chapter)
Baupte (Chapter) is the 11th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. Summary Baupte was the town where the 82nd and the 101st were set to link up. Hartsock rides in expecting to find Airborne, but there are Germans instead. Plot Red joins the 101st mission to link up with the 82nd in Baupte. However, they are ambushed by Germans who are still occupying the town and held down at the bridge. During the chaos, Red's ring finger who shot off with Friar tending to Red. His BAR is also destroyed in the gunfire and instead use his Thompson. With support with the tanks, they easily dealt with the Germans at outside the town. Since the entrance is blocked, they headed to another entrance where is guarded by Germans. After clearing the obstacle, they entered the town to find a Pak 36 defending the street and Germans defending its flank. They also have to deal with Panzers defending the town. The 101st fought through the town and the church and managed to clear it. They head to the other side of the town and link up with the 82nd who is fighting the Germans as well. The 101st support the 82nd defense and defeat the German attack. Red meet up with Doyle who is now promoted to Sergeant now. Doyle is shocked by Red's injury and promised him a whisky once they get back to England. Objectives Clear the town of Baupte The 82nd and 101st needed to link up in Baupte in order to shore up the southern flank and allow the 82nd to move up to St. Sauveur Transcript Hartsock's introduction Hartsock: Baupte. Shit, that was a rough day for me, sir. Pardon my French. That town was supposed to be the link up for the 82nd and 101st. The last stop on the road to St. Sauveur. Hell, we walked in expecting to see some Airborne. We barely made it to the edge of town before the Germans hit us with a Panzerschreck on the bridge. And from there it got bad. Conflict 'Paddock: '''Krauts are just appearing left & right like damn Jack rabbits. '''Friar: '''Three more there! Near the train track- (A German fires a Panzerfaust at a tree) '''Paddock: '''They just blew up a fucking tree. Let's get off the bridge,Red! (Red suddenly got Hit,right in the Ring Finger,at the same time,He lost His B.A.R. .) '''Hartsock: '''AHHHH!!! '''Paddock: '''Shit! Red's Down! Medic! '''Friar: '''There is no medic! Look where we are,Paddock! (Heads over to Red.) '''Friar: '''We're gonna fix you up,Red. Just hang in there. Look at me. Just hang in there. (While Friar bandages Red's Finger,the Flashback to Hartsock's Interview with Marshall.) '''Marshall: '''That explains the bandage... '''Hartsock: '''Figures the only married man in the squad would get his ring finger blown off. (Flashback to the Mission.) '''Paddock: '''We ain't got time here for something pretty. Friar,Just wrap the damn thing up. '''Friar: '''Why are you yelling at me,Kansas boy? Fire at the fucking Germans! (Finishing bandaging Red's finger.) '''Friar: '''Can you fire a weapon? Sarge,can you fire a weapon? I wouldn't ask if we didn't have Krauts up our ass! (PS2 Version) '''Andrews: '''Those bastards have panzerfausts,you have to clear out the marsh before I can move safely. Later on, in the PS2 Version, an Extra Cutscene happened,before entering the Town, a Tank rolled up next to a "Blockade",Then followed by a now Sergeant Doyle. '''Doyle: '''Sergeant,we got a hell of a lot of-(Sees Red.)Red? Holy shit Red,you finally made it! we got a hold on everything on the south of the tracks. So you move up through the town & we'll flank from the other side. Let's meet up at the church. Doyle & his group left. Later on,after getting rid of the Krauts. '''Doyle:'Gotta wonder what the odds are i'd find you again. 'Hartsock: '''I see you're a Sergeant now. '''Doyle: '''You too huh? We're moving up fast,it just seems-(Sees Red's Finger.)Jesus Christ,Red! What happened to your finger? Shit,you should have that looked at. '''Hartsock: '''You know I'm not entirely sure yet. Happened real fast. Lotta gunfire. '''Doyle:'I'll buy you a whiskey when we get back to England so you can forget all about it. Chapters Ends. Characters * Colonel S.L.A. Marshall * Sergeant Andrews * Sergeant Blake (PS2 Only) * Sergeant Seamus Doyle * Sergeant Joseph Hartsock (Playable) * Sergeant Tucker (KIA) * Corporal Franklin Paddock * Private Richard Doe (does not speak) * Private James Marsh (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private Dean "Friar" Winchell Weapons American Weapons and Vehicles * M1A1 Thompson * M1 Garand * B.A.R. M1918 (Lost it) * M4 Sherman German Weapons and Vehicles *Kar 98k *MP 40 *FG 42 * Panzerfaust * Pak 36 * Panzer IV Teams Assault Team: * Cpl. Paddock - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt. Winchell - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt. Marsh - M1 Garand Tank: * Sgt. Andrews - M3 Sherman Tank * Sgt. Blake - M10 Wolverine Tank (PS2 Only) Extras The Village of Baupte The village of Baupte lies just to the west of Carentan. A great density of elite German forces occupied the area after the liberation of Carentan, and the US paratroopers had to force their way through in order to secure the peninsula. The road to Baupte was littered with destroyed German Stug tanks and dead livestock the Germans used to pull their weapon carts. Today, Baupte is like many other Normandy villages in that it hasn't changed much since the war. The Gearbox survey team was able to capture, with modern equipment, many original buildings and structures that were not destroyed in the fighting. Baupte is a small village. passing through on the newly paved road leaves one with the sense of leaving Baupte as quickly as one entered it. For the soldiers fighting here for every inch forward, the town seems huge. In Brothers in Arms Earned in Blood, the Gearbox design and art team spent a good deal of time recreating an authentic and accurate depiction of this small town. The screenshots and images above compare the actual real world locations with the same areas in the game. Comparisons continued... Comparisons continued... The M10 Tank Destroyer The American M10 tank destroyer was designed as a fast, lightly armored vehicle with a heavier gun than contemporary tanks. The M10 was the first purpose-built tank destroyer and featured a powerful 76mm gun. The gun was mounted in a thinly armored open turret. While keeping the tank's weight down, this design greatly decreased protection for the crew. The M10 was employed by the US, Great Britain, USSR and Free French in all theaters during WWII. Over 5,000 M10s were produced for use by Allied forces. FTX2 In order to better understand tactics and what being a soldier is really like,the team at Gearbox Software spent several days at Field Training Exercise (FTX) directed and led by Colonel John Antal and his hand-selected cadre of professional soldiers ranking down from Lt. Colonel down to Corporal (and everything in between). The group was divided into squads, was assigned a mentor from Colonel Antal's cadre and was drilled through six training lanes that taught formation, fire discipline, grenade assault, defense, security and other key concepts vital to small units in action. In addition to the live exercises, each squad took part in extensive classroom lessons and After Action Reviews of every activity. After a full day and night training, the squads were sent into combat as dawn broke . Many battles were fought and competition became fierce when teams faced off in tactical squad vs. squad battles. In this photo, a fire team lays down a base of suppressive fire from a covered position. The concepts of suppression and use of cover were drilled in through live simulation. Many of the missions found in Brothers in Arms Earned in Blood were recreated during the FTX. In this photo, a squad playing the role of the Germans is defending an 88mm artillery piece (the 88 is authentic from the war). At the FTX, the designers of the game were able to fight through their virtual scenarios in real life! Besides learning about squad level tactics, the team also had the opportunity to command real tanks. Because several chapters in the Brothers in Arms stories involve working with tanks, it was important for the team to get a real understanding about how tanks move and operate and how an infantry soldier interacts with a tank crew. The excellent training the Gearbox team received was thanks to an amazing group of professional soldiers who served as squad mentors to the game developers. Coincidentally, three of the squad mentors had served in modern Army's 502nd Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne in Bosnia, Afghanistan or Iraq. EIB Production Team Earned in Blood Production Team Earned in Blood Production Team Gallery Baupte LS.jpg|The Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 Version * The Tanks Red & Doyle got are both M10 Tanks. * Although Paddock was hit,he only lost most of his Health thus,He can't come with You,leaving Red with Friar & Marsh. * Paddock & Friar each have an M1 Garand while Marsh has a M1A1 Thompson. * Doyle is listed as a part of the Fire Team & still Ranked Corporal. * After You control of Red,the Tank Commander speaks,revealing His name to be Blake. * Just as You got to the Entrance of Town, a cutscene with Doyle Happened. Category:Chapters Category:Earned in Blood Chapters